Shadowrun Grenades, Rockets, and Missiles
'Grenades' Grenades are small, self-contained explosive packages. They may come with a built-in timer to detonate after a pre-set amount of time (usually 5 seconds), a motion-sensor set to detonate on impact, or a wireless link set to detonate upon remote command. Some grenade models are spherical or cylindrical, while aerodynamic models are rings or disks with superior range capabilities. Minigrenades are specifically designed for use with grenade launchers. They are set to arm when they have traveled 5 meters from their point of origin and explode on impact (unless using an airburst link). This safety feature can be disabled with a Demolitions (9, 5 Minutes) Extended Test. Minigrenades have the same Cost and effects as standard grenades. Use the Thrown Weapons skill when throwing grenades, or Missile Weapons when launching from a grenade launcher. Follow the rules for Grenades. Grenades and similar explosives can also be rigged with a tripwire to set up as a basic booby-trap. This requires a Demolitions (24, 1 Complex Action) Extended Test. *'Flash-Bang Grenades': Upon detonation, flash-bang grenades spread a metallic powder out over the area that ignites in contact with the oxygen in the atmosphere, creating a loud, bright, shocking blast distributed equally over a radius of 10 meters. *'Flash-Pak': The size of a pack of cigarettes, this unit contains four quartz-halogen micro-flashes designed to fire in random strobe sequences to disorient, distract, and blind opponents. Anyone facing a flash-pak receives a –2D+2 dice pool modifier on attack tests due to the intense glare (flare compensation reduces this modifer to –1D+1). The flashpak has 10 charges; when activated, it uses up one charge per Combat Turn. When plugged in, it recharges one charge per 10 seconds. *'Fragmentation Grenades': These are designed to spread a cloud of deadly shrapnel over a large area, seriously injuring soft targets. Their damage value reduces by –0D+2 per meter from the point of the explosion’s origin. *'High Explosive Grenades': These grenades are designed to deliver a tremendous blast, penetrating even heavily armored targets. Their damage value reduces by –1D+1 per meter from the point of the explosion’s origin. *'Gas Grenade': Instead of exploding, the gas grenade releases a cloud of gas over an area with a diameter of 20 meters. This is usually riot control/CS gas, but many other chemicals can be chosen. The cloud lasts for approximately 4 Combat Turns (less in windy areas, longer in confined areas at the gamemaster’s discretion). *'Smoke': Similar to the gas grenade, the smoke grenade releases a cloud of smoke over an area with a diameter of 20 meters. The cloud obscures vision, applying visibility modifiers for smoke to relevant tests. It lasts for approximately 4 Combat Turns (less in windy areas, longer in confined areas at the gamemaster’s discretion). *'Thermal Smoke': These are the same as smoke grenades, except that the smoke contains hot particles that obscure thermographic vision; apply the visibility modifiers for thermal smoke. *[[Shadowrun Weapon Range Table|'Weapon Range Table']] *'Armor Penetration (AP)': All weapons have an Armor Penetration value, indicating how they interact with armor. A positive value adds to the target’s Armor value, while a negative value reduces the target’s Armor value. 'Rockets and Missiles' Rockets are projectiles consisting of a light metal or plastic body with stabilizing fins, a propulsion system (usually solid-chemical), and a warhead. They are considered “dumb” weapons because they go only where they are pointed and have no internal or external guidance capability. Missiles are rockets that carry internal guidance and tracking systems, and are more expensive than standard “dumb” rockets. Because of their sophisticated electronics, missiles are considered “smart” weapons. The onboard electronics assist the firer in acquiring and hitting the target. Rockets and missiles are set to arm when they have traveled 20 meters from their point of origin and explode on impact. This safety feature can be disabled with a Demolitions (9, 5 Minutes) Extended Test. Rockets/missiles fired with an airburst link can be exploded in midair at a predefined location (reducing scatter to 1D). *'Anti-Vehicle': AV rockets/missiles contain a shaped-charge warhead designed to burn or punch its way through a vehicle or barrier. Though the impact causes a blast, it is limited compared to that of a High-Explosive projectile. AV attacks have an AP of –1D+2 against vehicles, –0D+2 against other targets. *'Fragmentation': Used principally against people, the warhead discharges high-speed metal or plastic-metal fragments designed to tear into unprotected flesh. These rockets/missiles are very effective against unprotected individuals, but fairly ineffective against barriers, structures, and vehicles. *'High-Explosive': HE rockets/missiles are designed to do heavy damage to a large area. Their blast pattern is similar to that of a grenade, but much larger. They are not particularly effective against hardened targets, such as vehicles or protected military structures. HE weapons use the standard grenade rules for determining the blast and its effects. *Anti-Vehicle Rockets & Anti-Vehicle Missiles have an AP of –0D+2 against people, –1D+2 against vehicles. *[[Shadowrun Weapon Range Table|'Weapon Range Table']] *'Armor Penetration (AP)': All weapons have an Armor Penetration value, indicating how they interact with armor. A positive value adds to the target’s Armor value, while a negative value reduces the target’s Armor value.